1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical products such as lenses and filters, and relates to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As optical products having antistatic functions and antireflection functions, conductive antireflection films described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Numbers S61-168899 and S63-266401 are known. These optical products are each composed of three or four layers in total, and in each optical product, ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and magnesium fluoride (MgF2) are laminated by a vacuum deposition method. Such an optical product has an antistatic function by being provided with conductivity mainly by the ITO and has an antireflection function by MgF2 having a low refractive index. Moreover, in these optical products, MgF2 is arranged at the outermost layer.